


on a mission

by Liberte_Egalite_Broadway



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Ambition, Character Study, Ellie is so bad but so good, I die, Interns & Internships, Not Beta Read, Podcast WLW Week, Pre-Season/Series 01, Prequel, Queer Character, Set before the show begins, but I wrote her that way, hot voice, she has a light crush on Joan, she's never stated as queer in the show, strong woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberte_Egalite_Broadway/pseuds/Liberte_Egalite_Broadway
Summary: Annabelle Wadsworth is a woman on a mission. She may be an intern now, but she will be director someday - and god help the person that stands in her way.





	on a mission

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this off the top of my head with no beta. 
> 
> This fic is a part of WLW week, a collection to raise awareness for queer women in podcasts! Please post!

The name on her badge says Annabelle Wadsworth.

Ellie sits on her desk, flipping the laminated card between her fingertips. Annabelle Wadsworth, Intern. She says it aloud: "Annabelle Wadsworth." The code name is unfamiliar and feels like a strange taste in her mouth. But she'll get used to it. She'll have to, if she wants to make it here.

She examines the small office. There's a square of empty wall above her desk, but every other open space is covered in posters and chalkboards. Behind the desk there's a filing cabinet, and on the other wall, there's a door which, when swung open, will fill most of the remaining space. She sets her briefcase on the desk, takes out her diploma, and hangs it on the bare wall space. Then she puts a piece of tape over her last name on the diploma.

She's going to be great at this job.

 

The director's office smells like cleaning supplies. Ellie looks around at the walls while she waits. These walls have more blank space than her tiny office, blank space covered in more and bigger diplomas. When the door swings open, she stands up at once.

"Sit down," says the director. He doesn't look at her as he rounds the desk. Ellie sits down and fidgets with the button on her suit coat. When the director speaks, his remark is addressed to the pile of papers that he's sifting through. "Annabelle, I heard you went on a date with one of the girls from Wing Three last night."

"Yes, sir." Somewhat defensively, she adds, "is that a problem?"

The director spares a glance at her over the top of his papers. "I wanted to make sure that she did not disclose any confidential information to you. Wing Three is highly classified."

"I know, sir."

"It would be a shame for an innocent flirtation to lead to a breach in security."

She's been here before. Men questioning her, fearing her as some kind of threat based on - what? How she looks? What size her office is? The fact that her nametag still says "Intern" and has low-level security clearance? If a male intern took a girl on a date, would he get this question?

She puts on the smile that she's perfected and leans across the desk. "I assure you, director," she says in a confiding sort of way. "I am entirely aware of the security. I'm not about to jeapordize my job, or the AM's safety."

He looks at her for a moment, assessing her words and the expression that she manages to keep level. Eventually, he manages a small smile. She's impressed him. "Do you like being an intern, Ms. Wadsworth?"

"I like it for now, director."

"Would you consider leaving it?"

Ellie's heart leaps. She represses the urge to expand her smile and only nods, calculated. "In a heartbeat, sir," she says. "In a heartbeat."

 

It takes two whole minutes for her to notice the figures waving outside her window. Two interns come in at her reluctant nod of approval, with their lanyards and wallets in hand. She tries to remember their names. Peyton and Hannah, maybe? Their names are honestly not important. What's important is that this conversation doesn't take too long.

"Hey, Ellie!" says the one she thinks is named Hannah. "We're taking a break, want to come with? Get a cup of coffee?"

Annabelle laughs dryly and looks at Hannah over the rim of her glasses. "A cup of coffee?"

"Yeah, or tea if you don't drink coffee." Peyton looks somewhat nervous. She glances at Hannah and they both grin awkwardly. "We... we want to spend time with you! Hear what you've been up to."

Annabelle resists the urge to roll her eyes. "Girls," she says. "You are interns! I'm sorry that I have to remind you of this, but I was just promoted to an actual shift manager. Does that ring a bell?"

Peyton's smile fades slightly. "Well." She taps her toe against the back of her opposite shoe and shifts her weight. "We just thought it would be something fun to do. You used to like going on breaks with us. We wanted to do that again."

"A kind gesture, I'm sure." Annabelle beams. "But I can't waste any time now that I've got this new position. You two go and take a break. I'm sure you can afford to."

Hannah scowls and takes Peyton's hand. "Fine, yeah," she says. "Sorry you're so much better than us now."

Annabelle is a little sorry, too, as she watches them walk away through the glass door. But she won't ever advance by making friends or taking breaks. She keeps working.

 

Managing an entire wing of Atypicals is a tricky job. These are just empaths, not too dangerous, but there are so many of them in a single space. She's good at her job, though, and she's adaptable. Always has been. Within a week the entire schedule has been overhauled, the staff rotations have been adjusted, and anyone who protested is out searching for a new job. She's pleased with herself.

Not so pleased with one of her co-workers. Owen Green is insubordinate. At first, she writes this off as jealousy, but eventually she comes to the conclusion that he just doesn't like her leadership style and isn't willing to work with her.

"A throw pillow, Wadsworth, a single throw pillow," he says as they walk to her next introductory session. "To brighten up the rooms. How dangerous can that be?"

"It's expensive, Owen," she retorts. "One throw pillow for every room means thirty pillows for our ward alone, not to mention replacements should one be damaged -"

"What's more important? Money, or comfort?"

She waves dismissively. "When you are the overseer, you can make these choices."

"But-"

"If you'll excuse me, I have a session." She opens the door to one of the rooms and goes in.

The Atypical is sitting on her bed, fidgeting with the blanket. She looks up nervously as Wadsworth enters. "You're the overseer?" she asks before Wadsworth can introduce herself.

"Yes, Karen." Wadsworth smiles and sits in the chair across from the girl. "Don't look so nervous, nothing bad has happened. I'm just here to discuss your... mistake."

Karen shrugs. "I hate this place."

"That doesn't mean you can run away, now does it?" She clucks her tongue. "I have to admit, Karen, I'm disappointed in you."

"No."

That catches her off guard. "I'm sorry?"

"No, you aren't disappointed. You're..." Karen frowns. "You're angry?"

She bristles and stands up. "We'll discuss this later," she says, going to the door. "Don't try that again, Karen."

The door slams behind her. God, Wadsworth hates these Atypical powers. They make her vulnerable. Vulnerable is something she never wants to feel again.

 

Joan Bright is a good intern. She reminds the director of herself, back when she was an intern. With dark black eyes and an inquisitive smile, she is charming, yet naive. It's hard to believe that they're almost the same age.

"Well well, Joan," says the director as she reviews the woman's file. "I see you graduated _summa cum laude_. Quite an accomplishment."

"I'm proud of it," the woman replies.

"I'm sure you are." The director smiles and puts the file down. "Well, you've been doing very well in your current assignment. Would you consider something more advanced?"

Joan blinks, just once. That's the only thing that indicates she's been surprised. She is perfectly composed, and the director is impressed. "Such as what?"

"I'd like to make you my personal assistant. You'd learn directly from me." She laughs. "Perhaps you could even take over my job if I'm ever reassigned. But you'd certainly have a good position once your internship ends."

"Alright."

"You don't want to think it over?"

"No. I'll accept."

The director hides her smile. For the first time since she's come to the AM, she feels something for another person. Something like compassion.

But she won't get too attached. She won't let someone disappoint her again. Her face remains a mask of composure and stillness, mirroring the mask that Joan Bright displays across the table. "Well then," she says. "We have work to do."

**Author's Note:**

> So you'll notice that her name becomes more formal the higher she climbs. That was a creative decision to show that as she begins to work more and more for the wrong aims of the AM, she loses some of her humanity. *flips hair* I'm such a great writer. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated! Have a lovely day.


End file.
